User blog:ArthurMerlinLancelot/"He is your destiny, and he is your doom"
Hi there everyone! The season finale, as I've read all over the net, has got many mixed reviews. Some say it was epic and amazing and other on the contrary, say it was a disappointment and that it was rather unsatisfactory. I believe it was a bit of both. It did leave utterly sad and heart-broken by the end of the it! Now, the most saddening and unnecessary things about the episode were the deaths of the four characters, apparently all my favourites, in one episode! So, MORGANA!! I thought it wasn't necessary to kill her off so conveniently and I'm pretty sure many will disagree with me on this! Not is she only one of my favourite characters, but she was a high priestess for God's sake! She was very powerful, though not as powerful as Emrys I must add. And she didn't fulfill her destiny in the end. She was to return magic back to the land. They could have built more on her story and considering the amount of determination, strength and will she possessed to fight for what she believed to be right, is this the sort of ending writers give her? And it was saddening for me to accept such a complex character killed by Merlin using the Excalibur. Cruel and ruthless she was indeed but circumstances and people affected her a lot. And was also glad that right before killing Morgana, Merlin accepted that he was to blame for her change over to the dark side. No matter what I still stand firm on that statement. Merlin along with Morgause and Kilgharrah are to be blamed. Though her death proved the "He is your destiny and he is your doom" prophecy true. Now MORDRED!! NOOOOO!! I was screaming at my laptop when Mordred died! Yet another amazing and complex character killed off so conveniently! I was so utterly heart-broken when this happened. Poor Mordred. Felt so bad for him! He was such a good character(my absolute favourite), and they HAD to kill him off right?!?! :P He was also seeking revenge but he is definitely not as cruel and consumed by hate as Morgana! And I REALLY wish he had used his magic! Merlin DID! Morgana DID! He is not very handy with a sword, so his powerful magic could have aided him! He could have easily sent a couple knights flying in the air. We've hardly seen him use magic this season. And I had also expected a far more epic fight between Mordred and Arthur. Have you noticed how different the vision was compared to this scene? No red skies and so forth. They should also have had some dialogue between the two. :/ I expected them to at least let Mordred live till the end. Why do they keep killing off the really interesting characters?! Killing off all the baddies is no fun. Sometimes they have a greater sense of determination, courage and willpower than the heroes themselves. And I liked how Morgana mourned over Mordred's death. It shows she still is capable of caring and that she has a heart. They managed to show the motherly bond she had with Mordred. Oh well, GWAINE!!! Honestly, did they have to kill him off to?!! Why do they kill of honourable and chivalrous knights all the time?? First Lancelot, then Elyan and now Gwaine?!?! He's definitely every fan's favourite knight and he has a HUGE fan base. I'm pretty sure they are outraged at this! At least Leon and Percival survived! Finally, ARTHUR!! As heart broken I was over Mordred's death, I just couldn't take it when Arthur died, and when Merlin started to cry as well. I was literally crying my eyeballs out for the last 10 minutes or so of the episode. We definitely knew that Arthur's going to die, but to accept it was so hard to do! And the Merthur moments in this episode were priceless!(HUGE MERTHUR SHIPPER)! I love how Arthur just accepted Merlin for his magical abilities. It was highly emotional, the whole reveal! Though I feel it was rushed, at least it happened! I was expecting a much more dramatic reaction from Arthur! And like Alex said in one of his recent interviews, it showed just how close and loving they were to each other as friends and as a King and his subject. And that scene where Arthut genuinely thanks Merlin was so emotional. This clearly shows that Arthur is VERY MUCH DIFFERENT COMPARED TO UTHER!!! SO very different. Remember how Uther reacted to Merlin's magic reveal in episode 3? And compare it to how Arthur accepted Merlin! Yes he felt betrayed and sad initially, but he did come to terms with it. But it was so heart-braking to see Merlin send another one of his close friends to Avalon on the boat. He's done that for Lancelot and Freya twice and makes me just as sad. Anyway, I'm going to miss Merlin LOADS!!! NOTHING WILL EVER REPLACE MERLIN! NOTHING! Even if we all do find other fandoms to join eventually, nothing will be like home! LONG LIVE MERLIN!! :DD Oh and please do comment! Thanks for reading this post! :) Category:Blog posts